


Брудершафт

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Gentle Kissing, Kissing / Snogging, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Painful Sex, Present Tense, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn, Tender Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: ...едва ли можно сделать ещё абсурднее ситуацию, в которой адмиралы враждующих стран не мечтают избавиться друг от друга, а пьют на брудершафт, стоя на скалах над бушующим холодным морем.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes, Олаф Кальдмеер/Ротгер Вальдес
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Брудершафт

Вальдес хохочет заливисто, запрокинув голову и сверкая белыми зубами. Кальдмеер откидывается на спинку кресла — и смотрит, смотрит, не отрываясь, на алые смеющиеся губы, на острый выступ анэмова яблока над алым платком, на алые отблески пламени в тёмных кудрях... Это как наваждение. Следовало бы молиться — но зачем, если не спасает ни чувство долга, ни даже тот факт, что адмирал цур зее вообще-то здесь в статусе военнопленного, а Вальдес — враг ему? Слава Создателю, что комнату освещают лишь неровные сполохи каминного огня да пара свечей в канделябре на столе. Олафу так легко укрыться в пляшущих тенях, спрятать предательскую жажду во взгляде... А когда Вальдес, отсмеявшись, вновь смотрит на пленника — и гостя, — по лицу Кальдмеера уже нельзя прочесть ничего, кроме традиционной сдержанной вежливости. 

— Право слово, мой дорогой адмирал цур зее, ваши байки меня с ума сведут! — южанин тянется к полупустому бокалу, салютуя им собеседнику, а в его голосе всё ещё звучит смех. — Моё почтение, такое не всякому под силу.

Кальдмеер чуть наклоняет голову, улыбается краешком губ:

— Я полагал, что человека по прозвищу «Бешеный» и вовсе невозможно чем-либо удивить.

И Вальдес снова смеётся в открытую, жмурясь и облизывая испачканные вином губы; и можно снова смотреть на чувственный рот и открытую смуглую шею, не боясь оказаться замеченным. В неверном свете камина резкие черты лица марикьяре то смягчаются, делая его на долю секунды совсем юным, то кажутся ещё острее, превращаясь не то в гравюру, не то в жутковатую маску... 

Но даже тогда Олаф не может им не любоваться.

* * *

— ...так что это решение можно было с полной уверенностью назвать необдуманным, — подытоживает Кальдмеер, — я до сих пор не могу взять в толк, как меня за это не разжаловали; но в своё оправдание уточню, что тогда мне было восемнадцать: самое время прибавлять седых волос старшим по званию...

Когда это началось? Когда их вечерние беседы наедине превратились в традицию, а рассудок чуть ли не впервые в жизни подвёл Олафа, не сумев унять предательское тепло в груди? Как вышло так, что привычный и понятный мир ушёл из-под ног, а единственной точкой опоры в зыбком мареве неопределённости оказался вице-адмирал враждебного флота? 

— Вы не производите впечатления человека, склонного принимать необдуманные решения, будь вам восемнадцать или сорок восемь, — блеснув чёрными глазами, Бешеный ловко откупоривает принесённую бутылку. — «Дурная кровь», адмирал! Вам больше по душе «Слёзы», знаю, но уж это вино вы просто не можете не оценить. 

— Седина моего многострадального начальства и «Дурная кровь» как-то связаны? — уточняет Олаф из давно уже ставшего привычным кресла, с любопытством следя за сидящим прямо на полу у камина Вальдесом. Правила приличия марикьяре не заботят, это он понял уже давно; но всё же невольно вздрагивает, когда тот оказывается совсем рядом.

— Не хочу заставлять вас прикладывать лишние усилия, господин Кальдмеер, — широко улыбается Вальдес, хитро глядя снизу вверх и полностью игнорируя вопрос. И действительно протягивает ему наполненный бокал. — Вам предписан покой... и красное вино, поэтому извольте соблюдать медицинские предписания! 

Сдержать улыбку уже не получается. Олаф аккуратно забирает бокал, поборов желание коснуться чужих пальцев, и кивает:

— В таком случае скажите, за что мы пьём, господин Вальдес. 

Марикьяре касается его бокала своим, позвякивает хрусталь. От взгляда чёрных глаз становится жарко и хочется пригладить чужие растрёпанные пряди, а потом наклониться навстречу — и гори всё огнём...

— За вас, мой дорогой гость, и за все ваши решения — обдуманные и необдуманные! 

Конечно же, он смеётся. 

Конечно же, Олаф не может отвести взгляда.

Вот уж поистине — дурная кровь.

* * *

Вечера приносят с собой эту невыносимую игру в прятки, а ночи — ночи приносят сны. В этих снах Ротгер приходит так же, как и в реальности; но приносит с собой не вино, а объятия, жаркие, как он сам, и в то же время сдержанные, почти осторожные. В этих снах он целует первым, когда Олаф колеблется. От него так же, как и наяву, пахнет апельсинами и солёным морским ветром, а влажные от поцелуев губы касаются шрама на щеке и складываются в такую знакомую усмешку.

В этих снах Ротгер то без малейшего колебания позволяет себя раздеть и утянуть в постель, то сам опускается на колени, не давая даже подняться из кресла, и умело ласкает руками и губами; а то заставляет опереться на стол и прогнуться, торопливо и жадно толкаясь внутрь, и шепчет что-то неразборчивое по-кэналлийски, бегло целуя сведённые лопатки.

В этих снах осуществляются те желания, в которых Олаф готов признаться только сам себе. 

Он не знает, что думать об этих снах: стыдиться не получается, но слишком тяжело после них каждое утро встречать открытый и честный взгляд марикьяре так, будто ничего не произошло.

И всё же, и всё же...

* * *

У воды холодно и ветрено, но Олаф этому рад. Тёмные волны с шумом разбиваются о прибрежные скалы, осыпая лицо и руки острыми брызгами, а низкое серое небо здесь такое же, как на родине. Тот же север, те же камни, то же море... 

То же — и не то.

Смуглая кожа и чёрные глаза Ротгера в этом пейзаже смотрятся странно — но лишь на первый взгляд. На второй становится ясно, что здесь он и должен быть, а на третий уже не получается представить этого места без него — бешеного, как марикьярский ветер, и незыблемого, как северные скалы. 

Олафу кажется, что в этой системе координат сам он должен бы быть волной. Той, которую гонит бездумно тот самый ветер, чтобы с грохотом разбить о те самые скалы. 

— Знаете, О... — алые губы, уже почти обрисовавшие первый звук его имени, поспешно смыкаются, марикьяре встряхивает головой и кажется непривычно серьёзным. — Море нынче бурное, Кальдмеер. Не замёрзнете на ветру? 

— Вы забываете, откуда я родом, Вальдес, — адмирал цур зее слегка улыбается, делает пару шагов назад от обрыва. — Мне не холодно, не беспокойтесь. Вы продрогнете раньше меня, если не застегнёте камзол... Но мне показалось, или вы хотели сказать что-то другое? 

Ему и самому хочется говорить о другом. Или хотя бы называть собеседника по имени — и слышать своё имя из его уст. Это неразумно, но рядом с этим человеком грани разумного стираются. Рядом с ним нет ни будущего, ни прошлого — есть только здесь и сейчас. 

И в своём здесь и сейчас Вальдес смеётся:

— Ваша наблюдательность под стать вашему хладнокровию, мой дорогой адмирал цур зее, — но почему-то этот смех звучит не так, как раньше. Шляпы на вице-адмирале нет, как и всегда, и ветер швыряет чёрные пряди ему в лицо; а меж бровей залегла непривычно глубокая складка.

— Я не уверен, плохо это или хорошо.

— Для вас — скорее хорошо, полагаю, — пожимает плечами Вальдес. — Что до меня, я... А, к Леворукому! Скажите, Кальдмеер, если я предложу вам выпить на брудершафт — откажетесь?

Пожалуй, таких отчаянных глаз у хексбергского вице-адмирала Олаф ещё не видел. 

— Не откажусь. 

* * *

Предусмотрительно захваченные с собой дорожные кружки, которые Вальдес выуживает из седельной сумки, придают происходящему некоторый абсурд. Впрочем, думает Кальдмеер, принимая одну из них, едва ли можно сделать ещё абсурднее ситуацию, в которой адмиралы враждующих стран не мечтают избавиться друг от друга, а пьют на брудершафт, стоя на скалах над бушующим холодным морем. 

Переплести руки. Отхлебнуть холодного, как то море, вина — неизменная «Дурная кровь» кружит голову с первого глотка, но Олаф уже успел привыкнуть... И вместо того чтобы отстраниться — наклониться ближе.

В Дриксен это не принято. В Талиге — опционально. Но если очень хочется...

У губ Ротгера — как и у его собственных — винный привкус. А ещё они невероятно тёплые, почти горячие. Как и пальцы, которые осторожно ложатся на щёку поверх шрама. И это уже совсем не похоже на целомудренный поцелуй под брудершафт, но отстраниться попросту нет сил. Олаф опускает холодную ладонь на растрёпанные чёрные кудри, не давая ветру разметать их ещё сильнее, и Ротгер вздрагивает. Прислоняется лбом ко лбу, выдыхает:

— Олаф... 

Редкое зрелище — Бешеный, который не смеётся.

— Ротгер. 

— Вам... тебе опять удалось меня удивить, — на губах, которые Олаф только что целовал, постепенно проступает изумлённая улыбка, а чёрные глаза смотрят пристально и неверяще. 

— Я не уверен, плохо это или хорошо, — второй раз за день хмыкает адмирал цур зее, чувствуя жёсткие пальцы Ротгера на своём предплечье. Будто тот хочет удержать его на месте... Это ни к чему. Он не смог бы отстраниться, даже если бы хотел. — Но жалеть о содеянном не намерен. В конце концов, должен же хоть кто-то тебя иногда удивлять.

— А кто, как не Ледяной, лучше всех справится с тем, чтобы удивить Бешеного? — с готовностью подхватывает марикьяре, и улыбка его светлеет, становится лёгкой и открытой. Видел ли Олаф его раньше таким счастливым? Едва ли. — Честно сказать, я и не надеялся, что ты согласишься на брудершафт. Но очень хотел называть тебя по имени. 

— Плохо же ты меня знаешь, если не надеялся.

Ротгер смеётся и на этот раз тянется к нему сам.

* * *

У их второго поцелуя привкус морского бриза и солёных брызг, и остановиться попросту невозможно. Да и зачем? Здесь безлюдно: в такую погоду вряд ли кто-то ещё, кроме них, пылает жаждой прогуливаться у моря. Даже Руппи отказался наотрез. 

И всё же... 

— Олаф, — марикьяре точно мысли читает. Адмирал цур зее жмурится: ветер по-прежнему треплет чёрные пряди, только теперь они щекочут лица им обоим. — Я безмерно счастлив находиться в вашем... в твоём обществе где и когда угодно, но сейчас всё же предлагаю вернуться в дом. 

— При условии, что мы не оставим этот... разговор неоконченным — согласен.

Ответная улыбка Ротгера, кажется, была бы способна затмить своим сиянием солнце, если бы, конечно, оно сейчас было на небе.

* * *

— И не надоело тебе возиться с... — не договорив, встряхивает головой Хулио Салина — кажется, именно так зовут встреченного ими южанина. Кальдмеер слышал о марикьярском вице-адмирале немало, да и видел его за время плена уже не раз, но пообщаться лично им пока не доводилось. 

Кажется, оно и к лучшему. 

— ...не боишься, что многоуважаемый господин Кальдмеер, — многозначительно косясь на него, продолжает меж тем ехидничать Салина, — в один прекрасный день спихнёт тебя с тех скал, на которые ты повадился таскать его на оздоровительные прогулки? Знаете, — он вдруг разворачивается в седле и оживлённо обращается уже напрямую к Олафу, — вот я на вашем месте, господин адмирал цур зее, так бы и поступил! Жить с этой язвой в одном доме — убереги меня Четверо, я бы не выдержал... 

— Общество вице-адмирала Вальдеса нисколько меня не тяготит, — спокойно и неторопливо отзывается дриксенец, не давая мгновенно вскипевшему Ротгеру взорваться от негодования. — Напротив, я глубоко благодарен ему за проявленное гостеприимство. Могу вас заверить, что вице-адмиралу ничто не грозит, — он улыбается краешками губ, подмечая, что гнев Ротгера постепенно смешивается с недоумением. — Даже если бы я вдруг решился на такой недостойный честного человека поступок и попытался, как вы выразились, «спихнуть» Вальдеса со скалы, думаю, кэцхен бы не замедлили вмешаться. Вальдес бы не погиб, а вот меня бы они вряд ли пожалели — и были бы правы.

Салина озадаченно приподнимает брови — и ухмыляется, весело поблёскивая глазами:

— А вас и впрямь не зря прозвали Ледяным Олафом, господин Кальдмеер! Кого угодно заморозите. Леворукий с тобой, Ротгер, твори что вздумается, тварь закатная... Но если Альмейда вознамерится откусить тебе голову, я тебя выгораживать не стану! 

— Я невкусный, — нахально заявляет Ротгер, и его гнедой мориск согласно всхрапывает, — Рамону не понравится. Катись уже куда подальше, а? Ладно ещё я, я-то привык за долгие годы совместных мучений... И учений... Но заставлять ещё и нашего дорогого гостя выслушивать, как ты блещешь отсутствием банальной вежливости — это уже чересчур!

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь защищать дрикса, — фыркает Салина.

Повисает тяжёлая тишина. 

— Хулио, — неожиданно холодно отчеканивает Ротгер после долгого молчания, — оскорблять моих гостей в моём доме, и к тому же в моём и их присутствии — не самая лучшая идея.

— Уверяю вас, Вальдес, я переживу, — спокойно замечает Кальдмеер, пока не ожидавший отповеди Салина обескураженно хлопает глазами под тяжёлым и недружелюбным взглядом товарища. — Мне довелось услышать в свой адрес достаточно малоприятных вещей, чтобы перестать обижаться на простые шутки.

— И тем не менее, — Ротгер встряхивает волосами, оборачиваясь, нервно сжимает повод, и почуявший движение конь вопросительно поднимает голову. — Нам пора возвращаться, Кальдмеер: вам пока не следует утомляться слишком сильно.

— Приятно было с вами побеседовать, вице-адмирал, — Олаф учтиво склоняет голову на прощание, и Салина усмехается в ответ, видимо, сделав для себя какие-то выводы:

— Мне тоже, адмирал цур зее, мне тоже. Увы, не могу сказать того же об этом любимчике ведьм, глаза б мои его не видели...

— Поверь, Хулио, это взаимно, — Ротгер закатывает глаза и трогается с места. — Счастливо оставаться.

— Да проваливай ты хоть к Леворукому! А насчёт скалы вы всё же подумайте, господин Кальдмеер, — смеётся Салина им вдогонку. 

До дома едут в молчании.

— Простите, — напряжённо произносит Вальдес, спешиваясь у коновязи и старательно не глядя на Кальдмеера. — Хулио… Вице-адмирал Салина и так-то редко бывает приятным собеседником, а сегодня...

— Меня он скорее позабавил, — Олаф тоже спешивается и с вежливым кивком передаёт своего серого линарца подошедшему конюху. — Поверьте, Вальдес, нужно постараться куда сильнее, чтобы меня оскорбить.

Марикьяре всё ещё выглядит мрачным и раздражённым, хмурит брови; но в адресованном собеседнику взгляде уже читается любопытство.

— Расскажете?

Олаф пожимает плечами:

— Если вам угодно… Впрочем, вы и сами без труда догадались бы. Я же сын оружейника. Представьте себе, сколько всего хорошего такому выскочке, как я, пришлось выслушать в свой адрес за годы, проведённые на флоте, и вы поймёте, почему шутки вашего товарища меня не задевают. 

Тем более что они не так уж и безосновательны: Кальдмеер — враг, и Салина имеет полное право относиться к нему соответствующим образом. Искренне уважительное, даже несмотря на райос, обращение талигойцев с пленным дриксенским адмиралом явилось для оного немалым сюрпризом: он ожидал куда большей враждебности...

Из этих невесёлых размышлений его, как это нередко бывает последнее время, вырывает смех Вальдеса:

— ...думаю, Хулио уже понял, что его шуточками вас не проймёшь, — марикьяре уже направляется к дому, и Олаф спешит последовать его примеру. А тот взбегает на крыльцо — и вдруг замирает на верхней ступеньке, оборачивается: так резко, что Кальдмеер не сразу успевает остановиться. 

Их лица оказываются в опасной близости друг от друга. Чёрные глаза лихорадочно блестят, и от этого взгляда неожиданно становится жарко. 

— Олаф, как вам это удаётся?

— Простите? 

— Сохранять спокойствие.

— Долгие годы тренировки, — с трудом поборов пронизавшую тело дрожь, хмыкает дриксенец. — Да и с характером от природы повезло. 

— Ледяной Олаф... — со вздохом качает головой Ротгер и спохватывается, не без труда отведя взгляд в сторону. — Ладно, идёмте в дом. Я совсем вас загонял, господин адмирал цур зее! Вы же продрогли, вам нужен отдых и тепло, а продолжить наш разговор мы можем и внутри.

Олаф вовсе не чувствует холода — рядом с этим невозможным человеком, кажется, невозможно замёрзнуть, — но спорить не пытается. В конце концов, их разговор и впрямь лучше продолжить... вдали от лишних глаз и ушей.

— Как вам будет угодно, Ротгер.

* * *

Этим вечером всё идёт как обычно. Ротгер приносит вино, разливает его по бокалам, болтая о пустяках; а Олаф любуется движениями его рук и губ в свете очага. Но на этот раз уже не пытается прятаться в тенях — и лишь самую малость смущается, когда Ротгер ловит его внимательный взгляд.

— А я всё думал: привиделось мне сегодняшнее утро или нет? — марикьяре гибко опускается на колени возле кресла Олафа и, как и накануне, протягивает наполненный бокал. Горячие пальцы соприкасаются с холодными, и Олаф невольно вздрагивает от этого едва ли случайного прикосновения. — Но, судя по вашему лицу, если и привиделось, то не мне одному.

— Если моя память меня не обманывает, мы вроде бы пили на брудершафт, — Кальдмееру хочется улыбаться, и он улыбается; и чувствует себя так легко, как давно уже не чувствовал. — Или ты уже забыл?

— Олаф, — и дрожь по всему телу от одного только звука собственного имени на этих губах. Ротгер будто целует его через воздух, и Кальдмеер поспешно отпивает вина, пытаясь справиться с собой. — Я _ничего_ не забыл. Но не был уверен, действительно ли ты хочешь…

Кальдмеер аккуратно отставляет почти полный бокал на пол возле кресла, краем глаза замечая, как Ротгер делает то же самое, только вот его бокал уже пуст. А потом осуществляет то, что хотел сделать ещё накануне: наклоняется и прижимается губами к губам. Ротгер издаёт непонятный звук — не то стон, не то всхлип — и с жаром отвечает на поцелуй, подаётся навстречу всем телом, приподнимаясь на коленях, обвивая руками шею и позволяя запустить пальцы в ещё влажные после купания кудри.

— Хочу, — вмиг охрипнув, шепчет адмирал цур зее прямо в разомкнутые губы и тянет марикьяре ближе. — Хочу.

И время замедляет свой ход.

* * *

Олаф не раз представлял себе, как это могло бы произойти, и не раз видел всё то же самое во сне; но реальность оказывается куда лучше нарисованных его воображением картин. Отзывчивость Ротгера пьянит пуще любого, даже самого дорогого и крепкого вина, и даже просто целоваться, стоя в неловкой позе на коленях у камина, кажется изысканным удовольствием. Проворные пальцы марикьяре успевают будто бы всюду сразу: вот он забирается под рубашку, жарко оглаживая спину и крестец, вот гладит шею и затылок, посылая дрожь по всему телу, вот нахально сжимает ягодицы... А потом накрывает горячей ладонью пах, и вот этого Кальдмеер уже не выдерживает: невнятно стонет, прикусив губу, и тянет и без того уже распахнутую рубаху долой со смуглых плеч, чтобы тут же ожечь поцелуем основание шеи.

— Олле, — ахает Ротгер, и хватка в волосах усиливается. — Ещё.

Это не просьба, а приказ; и Кальдмеер охотно повинуется. Что угодно, лишь бы слышать в ответ эти судорожные вздохи, слышать своё имя на этих губах... Ротгер запрокидывает голову, доверчиво подставляясь, и Олаф наконец получает долгожданную возможность осыпать поцелуями шею, прихватить губами анэмово яблоко, пройтись языком вдоль артерии и — не устояв — несильно прикусить напряжённую мышцу у плеча.

— А вы коварны, адмирал цур зее! — раздаётся жаркий шёпот над самым ухом, и по коже бегут мурашки. В следующую секунду марикьяре уже помогает Олафу снять рубашку, действуя удивительно бережно. — Но всё же вы мой гость, так что позвольте мне о вас позаботиться, как и надлежит гостеприимному хозяину, — горячие губы прижимаются к раненому плечу, целуют мягко и осторожно, точно Вальдес боится причинить боль. И от этого почему-то невыносимо щемит в груди.

— Интересные у вас представления о гостеприимстве, вице-адмирал Вальдес, — нарочито официально хмыкает Кальдмеер, подхватывая предложенный тон. — Но... я не возражаю, — голос всё-таки срывается, и немудрено, учитывая, что Ротгер не теряет времени даром. Опустив взгляд, Олаф как заворожённый смотрит на обветренную ладонь, уверенно скользящую по его груди и рёбрам. И накрывает чужие загорелые пальцы своими, бледными, удерживая, любуясь контрастом.

Ковёр оказывается мягче, чем Кальдмеер ожидал, и это весьма приятный сюрприз, потому что, увлёкшись очередным поцелуем, они попросту теряют равновесие и летят навзничь, хохоча в два голоса и путаясь в одежде — как зелёные юнцы, и смех и грех, право слово. Но даже здесь Ротгер оберегает его, не давая приземлиться на раненое плечо, и вместо этого тянет на себя, смягчая падение собственным телом.

— Знаешь, Олле, — задумчиво произносит он, глядя на практически лежащего на нём без пяти минут любовника и не делая ни малейшей попытки высвободиться. По его довольному лицу медленно расползается хитрая ухмылка. — Изначально я собирался предложить перебраться в спальню, но теперь мне что-то кажется, что это не так уж и необходимо. Тем более что дверь заперта изнутри.

— Ну, раз сюда никто не войдёт… — пожимает плечами не имеющий никаких возражений Кальдмеер. Вернее, пытается пожать — поза не особо позволяет — и недовольно хмурится, когда в плече всё же просыпается тупая пульсирующая боль. Вот ведь зараза!

— Олаф? — а теперь Вальдес выглядит обеспокоенным: смотрит вопросительно, невесомо касается ладонью напряжённой спины. — Может быть, всё-таки стоит… 

— Вальдес, — Кальдмеер морщится, досадуя на свой чрезмерно резкий тон, но судя по полыхнувшему в чёрных глазах пламени, марикьяре он не смущает. — Если вы сейчас же не выполните своё обещание и не проявите своё хвалёное гостеприимство надлежащим образом, я…

В следующую секунду адмирал цур зее обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине, а Вальдес ловко седлает его бёдра и нагибается ближе, горячо шепча прямо в губы:

— И что же вы мне сделаете, господин адмирал цур зее? — длинные вьющиеся пряди падают вниз, щекоча ему лоб и щёки, а от бесстыдных движений Ротгера в паху разгорается самый настоящий пожар. — Скинете со скалы? Мне всё-таки следует вас опасаться?

А Олаф и рад бы ответить, но для этого сначала надо оторвать взгляд от этих невероятно живых и выразительных глаз, в которых точно вихрь бушует, перестать любоваться этой нахальной усмешкой и упрямо сведёнными бровями, перестать думать о том, насколько же этот проклятый южанин красив; а это, видит Создатель, совершенно невозможно. Получается только притянуть любовника к себе, требовательно обняв за шею, и зажмуриться, подставляясь, доверчиво отдаваясь в его руки.

— Леворукий и все его кошки, — потрясённо выдыхает куда-то ему в шею Ротгер. — Олле, ты бы видел себя сейчас…

А потом всё тает в вихре ощущений: горячие губы на ключицах, влажная дорожка немного щекотных прикосновений языка к груди и животу, жёсткие ладони, хаотично и торопливо оглаживающие плечи, рёбра, пах… Руки сами тянутся наверх, но Вальдес их перехватывает:

— Ну уж нет, господин адмирал цур зее, — и смеётся, проводя кончиком языка по соску. — Если вам что-то нужно, извольте высказать мне своё желание, и я с радостью его исполню, — от настойчивой ласки всё тело пронизывает тягучая сладкая судорога. — Вы ведь этого хотели?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, вдруг отстраняется. Горячие пальцы скользят вниз, но Олаф уже и без этого понимает, что у Ротгера на уме. Приходится приподнять бёдра, помогая осуществить задуманное, а потом лёгкий шорох позволяет понять, что и сам Ротгер успел избавиться от оставшейся одежды.

— Ты позволишь мне?.. 

Прерывистое дыхание любовника обжигает низ живота, и Кальдмеер содрогается, разрешая себе, наконец, открыть глаза. Сердце тут же пускается в бешеный пляс от такого зрелища, а Ротгер знай себе усмехается, укладываясь подбородком ему на бедро и бережно поглаживая кончиками пальцев сначала старый шрам чуть ниже пупка, а потом — основание давно уже налитой и жаждущей ласк плоти; и это так до безумия похоже на сны, одолевающие его по ночам, что Олаф рвано дышит, вздрагивая от прикосновений, и просто смотрит, не смея слова сказать — лишь бы не спугнуть желанное видение.

— Олле?..

— Да, — спохватившись, он поспешно, даже слишком, пожалуй, поспешно кивает, приподнимаясь на локте. — Да, конечно. Всё что угодно, Ротгер.

И срывается на хриплый стон, когда губы любовника — те самые губы, изгибом которых он любовался вечерами в свете камина, которые целовали его во сне, которые он впервые в жизни поцеловал всего несколько часов назад, не надеясь на большее — мягко касаются его члена, а язык обводит увлажнившуюся головку. 

— Я слишком долго об этом мечтал, — внезапно признаётся Ротгер, надавливая ладонями на подрагивающие бёдра. И не даёт опомниться: вновь накрывает губами твёрдую плоть, принимая сразу глубоко, не сводя с Олафа шалого, будто пьяного взгляда; и одобрительно мычит, когда тот, едва контролируя себя, вцепляется в чёрные кудри, не то удерживая, не то наоборот.

Ни в одном из его снов не было такого удовольствия. Ни в одном из снов не было этой родинки на обнажённом плече, и поблекшего уже шрама над локтем, и щемящей нежности касаний, и бешеного пламени в чёрных глазах… Такое нельзя ни выдумать, ни представить — можно только испытать наяву.

И Олаф понимает, захлёбываясь стонами и дрожа под умелыми ласками: эту ночь ему не забыть вовеки. Отпечатается в памяти, останется в ней — не как шрам от глубокой раны, не как чернила на коже моряка, но как те поворотные моменты, которые навсегда меняют тебя и, даже оставшись далеко в прошлом, продолжают влиять на того человека, которым ты стал в том числе и благодаря им.

В жизни Олафа таких моментов было несколько. Первая встреча с морем; первый шаг прочь от семьи и навстречу собственному пути; первая битва и первая победа; многие другие… Гибель Западного флота, гибель красавицы Ноордкроне и всех товарищей…

И теперь — этот человек, эта страсть — эта любовь — такая нелогичная, такая отчаянная, такая безумная… Нет, не безумная — бешеная. Как и тот, кто пробудил её. И такая отчаянно взаимная, что сердце готово выскочить из груди.

Казалось бы, у Олафа Кальдмеера — сначала мальчишки-подмастерья, потом простого матроса, потом капитана и наконец адмирала — было много увлечений и страстей. Но любовь у него была только одна: море. Переменчивое, непокорное, опасное и такое завораживающее море, без которого жизнь была бы пуста и бессмысленна.

Но теперь, вспоминая о нём, Олаф Кальдмеер не может представить его себе без Ротгера — человека, в чьих глазах бушуют весенние шторма, в чьём голосе слышится шум парусов и крики чаек; человека, в чьих глазах он увидел всё то же море.

И от этой любви не уйти.

Олаф понимает это даже слишком отчётливо. И, возможно, именно поэтому почти не удивляется, когда спустя не то бесконечно долгое, не то наоборот слишком короткое время вновь притягивает Ротгера к себе, целуя припухшие губы, а тот льнёт ближе, горячечно шепчет:

— Олле… Олле, у тебя руки дрожат, — и ловит его и вправду мелко подрагивающие ладони, сжимает, переплетая пальцы; а у самого глаза блестят, как от лихорадки, и тёмные пятна румянца проступают на высоких скулах. — Олле, кто прозвал тебя Ледяным, Олле, он ошибался, ты же горячее пламени… — и гибко опускается сверху, не дав даже слова сказать, тоже горячий, распалённый и до безумия красивый. 

С закушенных добела губ слетает мучительный стон: той подготовки, которую Бешеный себе перед этим позволил, явно маловато, несмотря на обилие масла; но на большее не хватило терпения у обоих. И Олаф просто шепчет что-то бессмысленное и до смехотворного нежное, поддерживая напряжённые бёдра любовника, и массирует большими пальцами тазовые косточки; а Ротгер, запрокинув голову и сжимая кулаки, насаживается медленно, упрямо, до самого основания. И, опустившись, замирает так, надрывно, тяжело дыша, и его трясёт — всего; а Олафу остаётся только глядеть в искажённое болью гордое лицо и мягко, но настойчиво ласкать твёрдую плоть, помогая отвлечься и расслабиться.

— Ротгер, — зовёт он, тревожно хмурясь. — Ротгер, может, всё-таки…

— Я в порядке, — хрипло обрывает любовник и с явным усилием распахивает глаза. А в них — нет, не боль, которую ожидал увидеть Кальдмеер, а какая-то невероятная, не вяжущаяся с вечно весёлым и непокорным Бешеным уязвимость. — Я хотел, чтоб именно так… Просто дай мне привыкнуть. Да, да, ещё, — голос Вальдеса дрожит, но смуглые пальцы уверенно ложатся поверх ласкающей руки, заставляя ускорить движения. — Олле…

Постепенно его дыхание выравнивается, расслабляются мучительно сведённые брови; и когда спустя время Олаф на пробу подаётся бёдрами вверх — в стоне Ротгера слышится нескрываемое наслаждение. Марикьяре наклоняется вперёд, упираясь в ковёр, и — это всё уже было, было совсем недавно: грудь к груди, кожа к пылающей жаром коже, взмокший лоб, трудное дыхание и короткие, отрывистые поцелуи… Только теперь удовольствие куда острее, а движения бёдер всё торопливей, и в паху уже вскипает мучительная, неудержимая волна, готовая в любой момент перерасти в ослепительную вспышку блаженства. Кальдмеер ловит свободную ладонь любовника, тянет к губам, нежно целуя обветренные костяшки и изумруд перстня:

— Ну же...

— Позови меня по имени, — неожиданно просит Ротгер, заглядывая ему в глаза; и Олаф едва не задыхается от того, как схожи оказались их мысли. — Пожалуйста, Олле.

— Ротгер…

И этого оказывается достаточно обоим.

* * *

На следующее утро они сталкиваются всё в той же гостиной. Обычно Кальдмеер спускается первым, но на этот раз комната вовсе не пуста: у окна уже успел устроиться Руппи в обнимку с очередным трактатом, наверняка опять медицинским. Но при появлении адмирала преданный адъютант тут же вскакивает, взволнованно осведомляется о его самочувствии: не повредила ли давешняя прогулка, не разнылась ли рана? 

— Ну что вы, Руперт, — раздаётся за спиной Кальдмеера знакомый весёлый голос, и адмирал цур зее оборачивается, чтобы поприветствовать хозяина дома. — Морской воздух моряку не навредит! Прошу простить за вторжение, я заглянул вас проведать, прежде чем отправлюсь на растерзание к Альмейде. 

— Доброе утро, Вальдес, — учтиво кивает Олаф и всё же позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку. Этим утром Ротгер против обыкновения застёгнут на все пуговицы, алый шейный платок не болтается, повязанный кое-как, а надёжно закрывает горло; и кому, как не Кальдмееру, знать, в чём причина. — Вице-адмирал прав, Руппи, прогулка пошла мне на пользу.

— Боюсь, сегодня я не предложу вам её повторить, мой дорогой адмирал цур зее, — сокрушённо вздыхает марикьяре. — Служба зовёт, альмиранте жаждет моей крови и трудовых подвигов, причём именно в таком порядке, увы… Однако вечером я составлю вам компанию, если вы не возражаете. И для разнообразия даже не буду пытать вас красным вином, хотя ваш врач бы не одобрил такого легкомыслия! 

— Как вам будет угодно, Вальдес, — ровным голосом соглашается Олаф, но в груди стремительно теплеет. — Я буду вам исключительно признателен. 

— Тогда до вечера, Кальдмеер?

_Олаф._

— До вечера, Вальдес.

_Ротгер._


End file.
